Cuando Molly conoció a Arthur
by Kristy SR
Summary: Molly había conocido a personas muy curiosas, pero nunca a nadie como aquel chico.
1. Año 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de su legítima dueña y de la Warner.

**Nota: ****_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". _**Como pone anteriormente, este fic ha sido creado para el Amigo Invisible del foro. A mí me ha tocado... **¡Cris Snape!** En sus peticiones, pedía un fic de Arthur y Molly en sus años de estudiantes, siendo la primera vez que escribiera sobre ellos, y esto es lo que me ha salido. La verdad es que no me convence demasiado y me estoy muriendo de vergüenza (pero también me han dicho que soy muy exigente y una exagerada xD), pero aquí está. Serán una serie de viñetas, uno por cada curso en la escuela. Solo me queda decir que espero que le guste, aunque sea un poquito. También quisiera dar las gracias a Miss Hedwig Lefroy Black por su idea de la serie de viñetas. :)

* * *

_Año 1. Septiembre de 1961_

* * *

Molly siguió por el pasillo, temerosa de meter otra vez la pata y con el corazón latiéndole un poco más deprisa de lo normal. Gideon y Fabian siempre le habían hablado de lo genial que era el castillo, pero nunca le habían dicho la facilidad con la que uno se puede perder en él.

Era la segunda vez que le pasaba.

La otra vez, con suerte, una chica de Hufflepuff la había notado perdida y le había dicho donde estaba el baño. Pero ahora no había nadie por los alrededores. La clase práctica de Astronomía se impartía a las doce de la noche, hora en la que casi todo el mundo estaba en la cama.

Sabía que era culpa suya. Si no hubiera olvidado el telescopio en la habitación, hubiera ido con las demás y sabría que dirección seguir.

Paró de andar cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado varias veces por la estatua que estaba en la esquina del pasillo; y miró una vez más, esperanzada, de un lado a otro para ver si había alguien cerca, pero no era así. No había ni un fantasma ni ningún profesor. Le alegraría incluso distinguir la escalofriante figura de Apollyon Pringle. Sin embargo, no se distinguía ni un alma.

No era de las que se alterasen por cualquier cosa, pero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando pensó si alguien notaría que no estaba en clase. Era su primera semana, y todavía no había entablado mucha amistad con las chicas de su cuarto. Puede que, quizás, debido a su temperamento. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar regañar a Brown y Bale cuando montaron semejarte desorden en la habitación. No hay cosa que menos aguantara que una habitación desordenada (era como volver a casa con sus hermanos), pero no puede evitar ser como es; y llorar por cualquier cosa no era una de ellas, como estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en que haría si nadie la encontrase.

Las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos estuvieron a punto de desbordase por las mejillas cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella, y se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trata.

El chico pelirrojo que iba a su clase estaba corriendo en su dirección como alma que lleva el diablo. Llevaba la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, con la corbata aflojada y la túnica a medio poner, notándose claramente que sea había quedado dormido.

El muchacho, al verla, se paró cuando llegó a su lado y empezó a jadear un poco, apoyándose en sus rodillas antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Qué… haces... aquí? —preguntó, siguiendo jadeando por la carrera—. ¡La clase de Astronomía está a punto de empezar!

—Yo… —empezó a decir, pero antes de poder decir algo más, le interrumpió.

—No hay tiempo, ¡vamos! –y le cogió de la mano.

En menos de un minuto, los dos estuvieron corriendo por los interminables pasillos.

Molly piensa que es un poco grosero por su parte haberla quedado con la palabra en la broca, pero en realidad lo que más le importaba era llegar a clase a tiempo.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaban delante de la puerta.

Abrió despacio, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Por mucho que hubieran corrido, el profesor ya estaba dentro de la clase, y les miró a los dos con una ceja alzada. Rezó para que no le restaran ningún punto a Gryffindor.

—Weasley, Prewett, os voy a pasar hoy esto por alto, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Y entraron en clase, con alguna que otra risa por parte de sus compañeros.

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio, e inconscientemente buscó la mirada del chico; quién le sonrió, haciendo que le devolviera la sonrisa. Después, toda tu atención se centró en la clase.


	2. Año 2

**Nota:** Otro más.

* * *

_Año 2. Junio de 1963_

* * *

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca? Todavía tenemos tiempo para coger información para el trabajo de Flitwick y quitárnoslo de encima —dijo Emily.

—De acuerdo —respondió Molly sonriendo.

En ese momento, ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había cambiado su relación con la chica desde el año pasado.

Puede que no fueran íntimas amigas, pero se llevaban bastante bien. Sin embargo, Clarisse no había cambiado en absoluto; y cuando estaba en la habitación con ella, la ignoraba todo lo que podía. Por lo menos le aliviaba saber que Alicia y Fiona no le hacían demasiado caso y hablaban con las dos por igual.

Estaban a punto de entrar en la biblioteca, cuando unas voces a su izquierda la hicieron pararse en seco en la entrada.

—Puedes ahorrarte tu bonita palabrería. Y me da igual lo pura que sea tu sangre, sois tan despreciables como los sangres sucias.

—¡Retíralo!

Se dio la vuelta para ir para hacia allí, cuando notó un tirón en su jersey impidiéndole caminar más.

—Será mejor que no vayas, Molly —dijo Emily—. Me han dicho que es mejor no meterse en el camino de Lestrange.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no puedo dejar así las cosas.

Se soltó de su agarre y fue hacia donde estaban, decidida a solucionar las cosas.

Entonces, pudo ver que Lestrange, acompañado por Black, estaba discutiendo con Arthur Weasley.

—¡Ya basta! —chilló.

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Se puede saber que está pasando? Como no paréis ahora mismo se lo diré a McGonagall.

—Que miedo me das —comentó burlonamente Lestrange.

Bellatrix Black soltó una pequeña risa.

—No te metas, Prewett. Esto es algo familiar —dijo Bellatrix.

—Me da igual que seáis parientes o lo que sea. Está prohibido pelearse. Así que, ¡parad ahora mismo!

—¿Y qué pasa si no queremos? —dijo Lestrange metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacando su varita.

—¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto! —exclamó Arthur, poniéndose entre Molly y él.

—Pues dile a tu noviecita que no se metan donde no le llaman —respondió Lestrange. Iba a continuar, cuando Pringle entró en el pasillo.

El celador, ataviado con su lúgubre túnica, le miró con una extraña sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta, haciendo que Rodolphus palideciera un poco.

—Esto no quedará así, Weasley —se despidió, yéndose del pasillo con Bellatrix siguiéndole.

Arthur cogió de la muñeca a Molly para irse también, pero la voz de Pringle se lo impidió.

—Espero que no hayáis estado haciendo nada malo, chicos. Ya sabéis que los chicos que no cumplen las normas deben de ser castigados.

Molly miró temerosa a Arthur.

—No se preocupe —respondió Arthur—. Solo estábamos discutiendo sobre un asunto sin importancia.

—Eso espero —dijo Pringle—. Será mejor que vayáis a vuestra Sala Común. Dentro de poco será el toque de queda.

Y los dos se fueron de allí apresurándose a hacer lo que les dijeron.

Estuvieron andando durante un rato en silencio, hasta que Arthur habló:

—Gracias por lo de antes. No tenías que haberte molestado.

—No hay de qué —dijo ella—. Me sorprendió verte en una pelea. No te veo como uno de esos chicos que les gusta meterse en ellas. ¿Puedo preguntar que ha ocurrido?

Arthur suspiró.

—Se metió con mi familia —susurró mirando a otro lado.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

—Pero ¿no sois parientes? Al menos, eso es lo que ha dicho Black.

—Lamentablemente estamos emparentados, sí. Somos primos lejanos. Mi madre es una Black. Aunque eso no les importa mucho. Fue considerada una traidora a la sangre desde el momento en el que se casó con un Weasley —bufó—. Tonterías de ideales y pureza de la sangre, algo que se está valorando demasiado desde hace unos años.

Se pararon en frente del retrato de la Señora Gorda y entraron en la Sala Común.

Molly se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Lo siento —dijo al final.

—¿Te disculpas? —le preguntó sonriendo—. No tienes porqué hacerlo. Tú no tienes la culpa, son los demás los que no ven que los muggles son iguales a nosotros —subió un par de escalones de las escaleras que iban hacia la habitaciones de los chicos, y se dio la vuelta—. Me voy a mi habitación. Gracias otra vez.

Molly lo observó mientras que subía por las escaleras, y pensó en lo curioso que era el chico.


	3. Año 3

**Nota:** Otro más.

* * *

_Año 3. Octubre de 1963_

* * *

Molly miraba confusa el libro de Estudios Muggles sin saber como empezar el trabajo que le habían puesto.

La profesora les había mandado escribir sobre algo llamado_ felefono _y alguna similitud que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico, y la verdad es que no sabía por donde empezar.

—Oye, Dorcas, ¿sabes qué parecido puede tener el _felefono _con algo de nuestro mundo? —preguntó.

La Hufflepuff levantó la vista del pergamino, el cual había estado en blanco desde que acabó de leer la información que venía en el libro, al igual que ella.

—La verdad es que también ando un poco pérdida. No me enteré demasiado bien su funcionamiento —confesó.

Molly suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Tenemos que hacer el trabajo.

—¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él? Parece llevarlo bastante bien —comentó Dorcas señalando delante de ella.

Miró hacia donde señalaba para encontrarse con Arthur, quien parecía estar sumergido en su trabajo.

Preguntarle era la mejor opción ya que, por lo que había visto, destacaba bastante en la clase; ganándose alguna que otra vez halagos de la profesora Sinclair. Por otra parte, no había vuelto a hablar con él desde el curso pasado, y le gustaría volver a hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo al final.

Las dos se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron hacia donde estaba.

—Hola, Arthur —saludó Dorcas—. ¿Te importa ayudarnos con el trabajo de Estudios Muggles?

Arthur las miró y sonrió.

—Claro —dijo—. ¿Qué es lo que no sabéis?

Molly y Dorcas se miraron durante un momento.

—Pues… más o menos todo —contestó Molly—. No sabemos que parecido puede tener con algo de nuestro mundo.

—Lo primero que tenéis que tener claro es como funciona un _felefono _—empezó—. Como se explicó en clase, es un objeto que sirve para comunicarse. Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo si no está conectado con un enchufe (una especie de cuerda), y dentro de este enchufe, pasa algo llamado_ eclecticidad_, haciendo que funcione. ¿Me he explicado?

Ella y Dorcas asintieron con la cabeza, asombrada por la forma tan sencilla en que lo había explicado y el conocimiento que tenía de ello a pesar de no ser hijo de muggles.

—Y ahora —continuó Arthur—, ¿podéis decirme que utilizamos nosotros para comunicarnos que funcione de una forma parecida?

—La Red Flu, ¿no? —contestó Molly pensativa.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Arthur con una sonrisa—. A partir de ahí, no creo que tengáis muchos problemas. Si es así, solo decídmelo.

—Muchas gracias —dijeron las dos.

Se sentaron en la misma mesa que él y se pusieron a hacer la tarea. Media hora más tarde, ya habían casi terminado.

—Yo me voy ya, Molly —dijo Dorcas levantándose de la mesa—. Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Molly de ella, y siguió haciendo la tarea.

Cinco minutos después, ya había terminado.

—Por fin —susurró con un suspiro.

—¿Ya has terminado? —le preguntó Arthur a su lado.

—Sí —le sonrió—. Gracias. No lo habría terminado sin tu ayuda.

—No ha sido nada.

Molly le miró, dudando un momento antes de preguntar:

—Arthur, te… ¿te han vuelto a molestar alguno de los Slytherins?

—Bueno, no tanto como antes, pero siguen haciéndolo —contestó—. De todas formas, es normal con las cosas que están ocurriendo. Soy un Weasley, y por tanto es normal que no los agrade. Ya te comenté los motivos.

—Pero, ¿por qué no le dices nada a los profesores?

—Porque entonces no sería un Gryffindor, ¿no crees? —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Algunas cosas, es mejor resolverlas solo —comentó más serío.

Molly se le quedó mirando, sin saber que decir, pensando que ese chico era una caja de sorpresas.


	4. Año 4

**Nota:** Y otro más. Lo que queda, mañana.

* * *

_Año 4. Abril de 1964_

* * *

—¿Has visto eso?

—Es un rarito. Siempre está con cosas de ese tipo. Ignóralo.

Molly levantó la cabeza de su trabajo de pociones hacia el lugar donde unos segundos antes estaban las chicas de Gryffindor de primero, y observó lo que habían estado mirando. Arthur Weasley estaba con una pequeña caja, buscando algo alrededor de ella.

Frunció el ceño.

La verdad es que entendía perfectamente que las chicas lo considerasen un poco raro. No lo conocía demasiado, pero casi siempre que se encontraba con él, solía llevar alguna cosa muggle consigo. De hecho, nunca lo había visto tan atento en una clase excepto en Estudios Muggles. No podía evitar preguntarse que era lo que le parecía tan interesante, ya que a ella le resultaba algo raro. Bien es cierto que cursaba la asignatura por curiosidad, pero no se dedicaba a coger dichos objetos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, de las pocas conversaciones que habían mantenido, sabía que era un chico bastante agradable; y no puede evitar sentirse mal cuando algunas personas se burlaban de él.

Preguntándose que estaría haciendo ahora, guardó su redacción casi acabada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba. Cuando llegó, pareció estar introduciendo algo en una pequeña herradura en ella.

—Hola —le saludo.

El chico levantó la cabeza, mostrando un brillo de entusiasmo en su mirada.

—Hola, Molly —le respondió sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—Estoy probando un objeto muggle que compré ayer cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade. Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de mi madre, y le he comprado esto.

—Es una caja muy bonita —comentó sinceramente. Era una pequeña caja de madera, y estaba decorada con pequeñas flores de colores.

Arthur soltó una pequeña risa por su comentario y ella le miró, preguntándose el motivo.

—Es cierto que es una caja, pero eso no es todo lo que hace.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Quieres verlo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces, Arthur empezó a darle vueltas a algo que sobresalía de la parte posterior de la caja y se lo puso en sus manos.

—Ábrelo.

Curiosa, Molly hizo lo que le pidió, y nada más abrir la tapa, empezó a sonar una melodía. En una esquina, una pequeña bailarina daba vueltas en ella.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Arthur, un poco impaciente por saber su opinión ya que no había dicho nada desde que la había abierto.

—Es precioso, Arthur. Seguro que le gusta a tu madre —dijo sonriéndole.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me alegra saberlo.

En ese momento, ella lo comprendió un poco. Se dio cuenta de que por muchas cosas raras que inventasen los muggles, también hacían cosas increíbles.


	5. Año 5

**Nota:** Aquí dejo el resto.

* * *

_Año 5. Diciembre de 1964_

* * *

Enfadada, Molly salió de la habitación escuchando todavía las risas de sus compañeras de cuarto. No entendía que había de malo en ser amiga de Arthur. No lo conocían tan bien como ella, no eran nadie para juzgarle.

Bajó por las escaleras, y se sentó en uno de los sillones junto al fuego de la Sala Común. A esa hora, no había demasiadas personas allí, pero se alegraba de que todavía estuviera encendida la chimenea.

Abrió el libro que había cogido, y se puso a leer; pero cuando pasó un rato, se dio cuenta de que todavía no había pasado de la primera página, sin parar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La verdad era que no le importaba lo que pensara la gente de ella, pero le molestaba que hablasen mal de sus amigos. Era cierto que tenía fama de raro por sus gustos, pero tampoco era para que dijeran eso. Estaba segura de que cualquier chica se fijaría en él.

Pensó en Arthur, y sonrió.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Desde finales del año pasado, habían empezado a pasar más tiempo juntos. Descubrió que era una persona muy agradable y estudiosa (aunque alguna que otras veces le gustaba hacer el vago). Pero también descubrió que a ella le gustaba la cara de concentración que ponía cuando no entendía algo, el brillo en sus ojos por la emoción y las numerosas pecas que recorrían su cara. Cuando hacían los deberes juntos, a veces se distraía y se dedicaba a contar cuantas tenía.

Notaba que se estaba distrayendo demasiado en clase, que le gustaba sentarse casi al fondo para poder observarle. Cuando estaba con sus amigas, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en esos momentos; y cuando estaba con él, absorbía cada palabra que salía por su boca.

Y pensó con un suspiro que el problema no era solo que le gustase su compañía, sino que se estaba enamorando de él.


	6. Año 6

_Año 6. Marzo de 1966_

* * *

En momentos como este, Molly no podía evitar sonreír de lo rara que era la situación. Nunca se había imaginado que estarían así, y menos que fuera a enamorarse de él. ¿Quién iba a decirle que le gustaría el rarito de Gryffindor? Pero cuando miraba su pecosa cara y sus ojos azules, reflejándola con la mirada, algo dentro de ella le decía que quería estar con aquel chico.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Arthur.

—¡Oh, nada! —dijo restándole importancia—. No te preocupes.

Había quedado con él para confesarle sus sentimientos, algo que todavía no había podido hacer desde el año pasado. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Miró el cielo, donde la luna llena se reflejaba en lo alto con las estrellas brillando a su alrededor. Sin duda, era una noche preciosa.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunto Arthur, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

—Mucho —contestó volviéndose hacia él—. Siento haberte arrastrado aquí a esta hora. Si nos pillan, será culpa mía.

—No te disculpes. No pasa nada —le aseguró—. Además, vale la pena con solo verte sonreír así.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras, haciéndole volver repetirse a sí misma que se lo dijera de una vez. Por lo que cogió aire, y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, empezó a hablar mirando hacia otra parte, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

—Arthur, yo... yo… —empezó tartamudeando un poco— ¡Me gustas!

Durante los segundos siguientes ninguno dijo nada, e incapaz de mirarle todavía, siguió hablando:

—Te dije esta tarde que vinieras porque quería decírtelo. Sé que seguramente no… no sientas lo mismo que yo, que te resulte imposible que te guste una chica tan… —paró un momento para que le dejara de temblar la voz y cerró los ojos para decir todo lo que tenía dentro— mandona, gritona y pesada, pero quería decirte lo que siento por ti.

Después pareció como si el valor que tenía hubiera desaparecido por completo, porque lo único que quería era irse de allí; por lo que se dio la vuelta para regresar a la Sala Común lo antes posible. Sin embargo, una mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

—¡No te vayas! —exclamó Arthur—. ¿Acaso no quieres escuchar mi respuesta?

Molly se dio la vuelta y asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Él la cogió de la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos antes de hablar.

—Es cierto que eres mandona, e incluso un poco gritona a veces —dijo con una sonrisa—, pero esa es la chica a la que quiero, con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

Y muy lentamente se acercó a ella, dándole un beso en los labios, haciendo que su corazón fuera tan deprisa como nunca antes había estado.


	7. Año 7

**Nota:** Y aquí tenéis el último. :)

* * *

_Año 7. Mayo de 1967_

* * *

Encogida en el suelo, Molly miraba el nuevo titular que rezaba en El Profeta con el corazón encogido en un puño:

"_Masacre en __Coventry. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ataca de nuevo"_

Parecía que las cosas iban a peor conforme pasaba el tiempo, dejando a su paso familias enteras destruidas; miles de personas que lloraban la pérdida de algún miembro de su familia.

Cuando pasaba ese tipo de cosas, no podía evitar pensar en sus hermanos, que se habían unido hace poco a la organización que había creado Dumbledore. Tenía miedo de que les ocurriera algo. ¿Y si les pasaba algo a ellos? ¿Y si El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ganaba más poder?

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, incapaz de aguantar tanto horror. No podía creerse que alguien fuera tan cruel. Ni Grindelwald había sido tan terrible.

—Molly, ¿qué te ocurre?

Alzó la cabeza, y se encontró a su lado a Arthur mirándola preocupado, y no pudo evitar abrazarle fuertemente. Éste, todavía no poco confundido, solo pudo devolverle el abrazo.

—Tranquila —le susurró en el oído—. No pasa nada. Por favor, dime que te pasa.

—¿Por qué pasa todo esto, Arthur? ¿Qué nos va a ocurrir en el futuro?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a ese mago que se cree tener derecho de acabar por la vida de tantas personas. ¿Y si la próxima vez es alguien de mi familia? ¿Y si nos pasa algo a nosotros?

Entonces, pareció entender, y la alejó un poco de él para besarla en la frente y mirarla a los ojos.

—No dejaré que nada malo te pase, ¿de acuerdo? Puede que no pueda evitarlo todo, pero siempre estaré contigo. Siempre.

—¿De verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Te lo prometo —contestó—. Y para que sepas que voy en serio… Te… —dudó un instante, y la miró intensamente antes de seguir— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella le miró sorprendida entre las lágrimas que tenía por el rostro.

—No ahora, por supuesto. Pero, ¿qué te parece el año que viene? —empezó a decir nervioso hablando cada vez más deprisa—. Primero me gustaría presentarte a mis padres. Mi madre me mataría si se lo dijera en tan poco tiempo y… —Pero una mano tapándole la boca le impidió continuar.

—Sí —dijo Molly sonriendo—. Me casaré contigo.

Volvió a abrazarle fuertemente, y le dio un beso.

No sabía que le depararía en un futuro, pero una cosa era segura: Arthur estaría siempre a su lado.


End file.
